stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Strike
Lightning Strike was a legendary Sky Knight and leader of the original Storm Hawks.''Origins'' He was the best skynight in the whole entire Atmos but unforuntely he was betrayed by his own co-polit at that time (later Dark Ace). Biography His mission was to unite the terras and rid Atmos of evil. He was the leader of the Atmos Alliance, a massive Sky Knight army united for a battle against Cyclonia 10 years before the series begins.http://www.stormhawkscomics.com/category/comics/origins/ As the legend have said, he is the best sky knight in the Atoms. Lightning Strike was confident of victory after they had broken through the Raptors line of defense. He defeated the Repton and his 4 brothers in 1 single stike, even the Cyclonians were scare of him. While both the Storm Hawks and Rex Guardians forces approached the fortress together he was suddenly betrayed by his co-pilot, who became the Dark Ace, and fell into the Wastelands to his death. He have many loyal members but because he was too nice and couldnt realize the traitor.Lighting Strike is never seen receiving a mortal injury. As he was last seen falling into the Wastelands there is a small chance that he could have survived the betrayal, but he has never revealed himself and it is extremely likely that the fall was fatal. Lightning Strike is believed to be Aerrow's father. This has never been confirmed nor denied. Aerrow is revealed to be the last descendant of Lightning Strike by one of the three Guardians who are watching over him in episode 46 ''"Origins"''. The striking resemblance between Aerrow and Lightning Strike lends a strong support to the father/son theory and the fact that 'you killed my father' makes for an epic story line. Aerrow would have been 4 years old during the battle against Cyclonia, which arises questions as to why he does not associate Lightning Strike as being his father, though he may not even remember his father at all. It might be fate that Aerrow and Dark Ace are rivials, inorder to get revenge for his dad even though Aerrow might not know that Lightning Strike is his father Personality Not much is known about Lightning Strike, due mainly to the fact that he died ten years before the show's timeline begins. What is known is that he was brave, strong, good hearted and all the qualities that make a good Sky Knight. His downfall was that he was far too trusting. We can assume that either Dark Ace is a good actor or that Lightning Strike liked to look for the good in people. Equipment Ride His ride was the Air Skimmer III Ultra which was similar to Aerrow's. It was equipped with a secondary cock-pit for the co-pilot who later became the Dark Ace at the time. It was heavily damaged and fell into the Wastelands. A special crystal fuel afterburner that gives the ultra a short, powerful boost when used (as long as it doesn't explode). Same design as a regular III with incredible and amazing upgrades. Lightning Strike's model is equipped with a special light-weight frame, which helps to cancel out the extra weight from heavier armor paneling. very little weaponary is attached, in case he goes into hand to hand aerial combat. Also the Storm Hawk symbol on the skimmer can be taken out to be a sheild like in episode 1 when Aerrow fought with Dark Ace. Weaponry Lightning Strike's weapon was a long double pronged energy blade and he also carried the Storm Hawks shield with him into battle. He is shown to be extremely proficient with his blade, easily destroying 5 ships in one strike. The Dark Ace used Lightning Strike's blade to defeat him and then destroyed the Sky Knight army in one devastating attack.It is assumed that Lightning Strike's remaining crew were killed as none have shown themselves, yet there is some mystery to Stork making no mention of bodily remains being discovered on the Condor. One could assume that any survivors perished in the Wastelands. He kept the weapon for himself and the shield was shown falling to the Wastlelands. It is also powered by a rare blue crystal like Aerrow's twin blade. the size of it is height='280' width='340'> you can switch crystal by inserting a new crystal at the end of the handle like how Dark Ace took his blade then switched it with a fire bolt crystal. A two handed long blade that fires out deadly blasts of energy. Relatives * Aerrow Trivia *It could be that his blade was also powered by a rare blue striker crystal because Aerrow got his weapons with the crystal from the condor so the blade must have been powered by it too. Notes Sources Category:Characters Category:Storm Hawks